


Nienna's 2005 Birthday Presents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! My name's Nienna Narmolanya. My birthday is April 20, and I will be 15 years old. I would like a drabble containing Éowyn and/or Merry. NO adult material, please! It can be funny or serious; I enjoy both equally.<br/>Thanks everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Merry turned the horn in his hand, a gift from the White Lady. So small  
for a world so overgrown! Much of Rohan had felt too large, but not  
this horn. Éowyn had claimed it brought help at need, and it had.

Now such need was naught but a memory. Hobbit-children might still die of disease but no longer by a ruffians' sword.

War had fled the Mark and Ithilien too. Dernhelm was no more: Éowyn would marry Faramir. Peace was sweet.

Buckland had many rams. One of their horns would make a fitting gift for this new age.

 


	2. Matchmaking - by Tanaqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name's Nienna Narmolanya. My birthday is April 20, and I will be 15 years old. I would like a drabble containing owyn and/or Merry. NO adult material, please! It can be funny or serious; I enjoy both equally.

I laughed at the news. “I knew it! I knew he’d ask her! I’m so glad she said yes.”

“Oh, give over. You couldn’t possibly have known.” Pippin glared at me.

But I remembered. I had been surprised when he sent for me, and more so at the turn his questions took. Yet I saw in the evening how the slightest sound drew his gaze again and again towards the house, and his disappointment when she did not come. And I knew.

Men and Hobbits are not so different. If I were a Man, I would have wooed her myself.


End file.
